


escape (yelena x fem reader)

by epiphanylies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Glasses, Lesbian Sex, One Shot Collection, Reader has glasses, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, i love yelena, if u dont wear glasses just pretend, reader is marleyan, sex in a bookstore, this is so bad but i tried, yelena calls reader baby girl, yelena is so hot, yelena likes to be called sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies
Summary: basically you work at a bookstore and yelena thinks your glasses are cute.this simple attraction turns into a whirlwind as you soon find yourself on the island full of devils.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 198





	1. the bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... so I've been obsessed with yelena and there's not enough fanfiction about her so here we go lol  
> this is v self-indulgent but I hope someone likes this!! also not edited so sorry for any mistakes!  
> I'm also not the best at writing smut but inspiration struck sooooo yeah lol  
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (might add more parts if people like it :))

In Marley, there was little refuge. Turmoil overflowed, presenting itself as tension and poverty, discrimination and wicked words. There was a place where the words were not so much wicked as they were intoxicating. Each word pulled in the minds of many, transporting people to lands far from reality. That’s what you loved the most. That’s what you longed for- an escape.

Your father’s bookstore sat on the edge of town, bordering where the Eldian internment zone was. The weight of it hung heavy over the store. Marleyans were too proud to come this far to go to the store, and Eldians avoided it all the same. Only a lonely few found their way inside, eyes curious, hands fidgeting. You greeted each person with a smile, and suddenly the room lit up, and the journey for them began. 

It was a dark night when Yelena first arrived. You smiled at the woman when she entered, although you couldn’t help the way your eyes lingered on her tall and slender body which adorned a military uniform. Her shoulders were broad, her blonde hair short and choppy. But it was her eyes that mimicked the intoxicating nature of the books that lined the walls. Those eyes which promised an escape all the same. They were dark and pooling, never wavering. Almost predatory. You loved the way Yelena’s eyes analyzed you.

“Can I help you find anything?” You said finally, your voice breathier than intended. You were glad that the dimness of the lamps in the store helped to hide how flustered you were.

“Do you have any books on philosophy?” Yelena replied, voice deep and liquid-smooth. Utterly perfect.

“Of course, right this way.” The store was quite small, and you could have easily directed Yelena using only words, but your feet moved on their own accord- albeit shaky. But the nerves were hidden under the long skirt you wore, which brushed the dirt floor. The two arrived at the small section of philosophy books, some were torn and most were years old, ones that your father had found on journeys.

“So, you’re into philosophy, huh? Not many people come here looking for those kinds of books,” you said trying to make conversation. You pushed up your glasses which had fallen down your nose and failed to notice the way Yelena’s eyes studied the action.

“I more so like to know what makes people _tick,_ ” The woman replied. 

_What makes you tick?_ you wanted to ask. Why had a Marleyan soldier with access to more books than you could imagine make a trip to this grubby old store for a book… on philosophy? Instead, you simply replied,

“Well let me know if you need anything else!” And then scurried away to the till, picking up your own book, trying to calm your thundering heartbeat.

\------------------------------------------

After that night, Yelena would come to the shop a couple of times a month. Always in the same uniform. Always at night, right before the store closed. You found herself excited, waiting to see if the blonde would come into the store each night. So much so that you furthermore insisted to your father that you loved working late as it gave you more time to read. But really, you were finding a new love for something - or someone- else. Each time Yelena came to the store she would pick a book, pages falling off the spine, pay the cheap price, and stick it into her coat pocket. Half the time she wouldn’t spare a second glance at it. You wondered if she even looked at the title before buying it. Then the woman would lean her tall frame over the mahogany counter and look at you with her deep ocean eyes and speak- slowly, calculated, and frankly very sexily. 

You would be lying if you said you didn’t have some thoughts about Yelena that mortified you. You couldn’t help it. You wondered how Yelena’s hands would feel wrapped around your throat, trailing underneath your skirt. You wanted the woman to speak in her deep voice telling you how much of a good girl you were for her. Telling you that you belonged to Yelena and no one else. You would be lying if you said you didn’t touch herself to the thought of the soldier, just using you and then throwing you away after. Spitting on you and calling you her slut. The thoughts became constant, nagging, impossible to escape. 

You were going to go crazy, the tension tangible and just as frustrating.

It was the last day of the month, and a storm was brewing outside. The rain was already beginning to fall and the thunder could be heard in the distance. You were debating closing the store early, not expecting any customers in this weather. Until a familiar face entered the shop, soaked to the bone.

“Yelena! What are you doing here? It’s pouring out!” You exclaimed, rushing over to close the door that burst open from the strong wind. You locked the door to make sure it didn’t get blown off its hinges. The faint click making Yelena’s ears perk up. She couldn’t help but smirk to herself.

“I finished the book I bought the last time, so I need a new one.” She murmured.

“You’ve bought almost our entire philosophy section, you know.”

“I know,” She smiles at you which makes you smile softly a faint blush rising to your cheeks. God, she was intoxicating. Yelena turns and grabs a random book, making her way back to the counter. She pulls out a few coins and places them on the counter. You bite your lip softly and push the coins and the book back to her. She quirks an eyebrow, looking at you expectantly.

“It’s on the house today,” You murmured pushing up your glasses instinctively, “for coming all this way even in the rain. Besides, no one else would buy this book anyway.” 

Yelena chuckled at your bashfulness and stuck the book back in her pocket. She motioned to turn and leave but you spoke before she had the chance.

“It’s pretty awful out there still. Would you like a cup of tea? Until it lets up?” You offered sheepishly and she grinned.

“Why, (y/n), a book and tea? I must be your favourite customer.” She smirked and you failed to meet her eyes, the way she drank you in was all too apparent. “I would love some tea.” 

“Okay.” You couldn’t help the happiness that ignited within you. You pulled out an extra stool and placed it beside the one you normally occupied on the other side of the counter. “Have a seat.” She sat down silently as you moved to the small kitchen hidden behind a door and made the tea with shaking hands. 

_What the hell am I doing? Inviting her for tea? Very sexy and cool of you, (y/n)._

You brought out two mugs of tea, and placed the chipped cup in front of her. Steam rising from the burning hot liquid. She grasped the teacup and compared to Yelena it almost seemed as if it was a child’s mug. You had never noticed her hands were so large. Likely calloused due to all the work as a soldier. Her fingers delicate, yet so long…

“(y/n).” She spoke suddenly, softly. “Are you not going to drink your tea?”

“I am.” You murmured, bringing the mug up to your lips. It tasted good and took off the edge from the dampness that seeped into the store. The steam caused your glasses to fog up and you internally swore to yourself. You hoped Yelena hadn't noticed your embarrassment but her eyes didn’t leave your face. Instead watching the way you swallowed, the way you sighed contently at the warmth of your drink. The way your legs were dangerously close to hers. The two of you smushed together behind the small counter.

“So have you found out what makes people tick?” You said suddenly recalling the conversation you once had. She laughs softly, the vibrato of it bouncing off the walls.

“Hmm maybe for some people. But there’s really only one person I’ve been curious about lately.” She leans her head on her hand and watches you. The tension could be cut with a knife. Suddenly, she reaches out and touches your knee softly. Testing the waters. Thunder crashes outside loudly and you gasp, jumping in your seat. “In fact,” she continues, “I wonder what scares you more… me or the storm outside.”

“Y-you don’t scare me, Yelena,” you whisper as her free hand trails across your cheek. Her fingertips rough, yet the touch gentle.

“Are you sure?” She murmurs, leaning in, voice dropping an octave. It makes you clench your thighs together, your face hot. You swallow loudly and nod. “Then why do you act like you are? Always stuttering, acting jumpy, not looking me in the eyes. Hmm? Why do you do these things if not out of fear?” She grabs your chin and forces you to look at her.

“It’s not fear. I- I just like you and I get nervous because you’re so… so…”

“So what?”

“Intoxicating.” You blurt and she smiles wickedly.

“Hmm, you surprise me, (y/n). And in fact, I could say the same about you,”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Her one hand reaches to the back of your head situating itself in your hair. The other wraps around your throat gently. Shivers run down your spine. She kisses the side of your jaw gently. “In fact ever since I met you I’ve wanted to fuck you so hard your cute little glasses fog up.”

Your mouth goes dry at her blunt words. Her touch all too overwhelming. You take a minute to breathe, trying to calm your beating heart as well as control the burning between your thighs. You think you could say no, push her off you and call her a pervert. But really that was you. You’ve longed for her to bend you over this counter and make you scream her name. So instead you say,

“Then what’s stopping you?” Suddenly her mouth is on yours. Wet and hot, plush lips engulfing yours. Intense and never slowing. It was better than you had imagined. You whimpered softly into her mouth and she just drank it in. Her hand around your throat tightened and you gasped. Her other hand moved from your head to your breast, squeezing you harshly through your clothes. Your arms wrapped around her neck and you groaned pulling her closer. She pulled away leaving a trail of kisses along your jaw and then began to leave purple and blue blooms of colour along your throat. Her teeth shot out suddenly biting the sensitive skin as she continued groping your chest.

“God, you’re cute,” She said softly, pecking your lips once more. Her hands left you and she stood.

“Yelena, what are-” She suddenly pulled you up to stand and then lifted you so you sat on the counter. She spread your legs and stood between them, caressing your face once more.

“What is it you want from me, (y/n),” She teased as she undid the buttons of your shirt. She kissed your skin as it was exposed.

“I want you to touch me,” You whined, running your hands through her hair.

“I am touching you,” She stated bluntly, removing your shirt and bra. Her hands were large and rough as they touched your exposed chest. She then bit and licked at your breasts causing you to whine softly. “Don’t be shy with me. Tell me what you want.”

“It’s hard not to be shy, I’ve never done this before.” You reasoned, pulling her from your chest, wanting to see her face.

“But you’ve thought about it?” You nodded and she kissed your lips once more. “Then tell me what you want.”

“Please Yelena, fuck me. Use your fingers, please. I can’t wait anymore,”

“All you have to do is ask. Good girl,” She began leaving more marks on your neck and chest as her hand begins trailing underneath your skirt. Her long fingers trail down your thighs to the hem of your underwear. She groans as she feels your cunt through the fabric.

“You’re fucking soaked, baby girl. Is this because of me?”

“Yes,” you moaned as she began touching you through the thin fabric. Her fingertips found your clit easily and you gasped at the feeling. Nothing had ever felt so good before. 

“You’re moaning like a bitch in heat, it’s so fucking sexy.” She murmured as her fingers pushed the fabric inside and finally she pushed two fingers inside your dripping hole, the stretch so damn good.

“Fuck,” you whined.

“Such a potty mouth,” she teased. Her fingers pumped in and out of you first slow, then rapidly, unforgiving. The force of it caused your glasses to fall down your nose. Your breathing heavy. The sound of her fingers squelching and your panting drowned out the storm outside. She whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Her thumb began to rub your clit and your legs shook with pleasure. You leaned back needed to ground yourself. Your hands reaching behind you to steady yourself. You knocked over Yelena’s mug and it hit the ground with a crash. She laughed as her hand wrapped around your waist, lips finding yours once again.

“It’s chipped a-anyway, fuck, fuck,” You whispered against her lips as the pace of her fingers quickened fucking into you. “Please,” you begged. 

“Please what, baby girl? Use your words,” You wrapped your arms around her until your chests met, hers still covered with her uniform.

“Don’t make me say it,” you blushed. She simply increased her fingers’ speed which you didn’t expect to be possible. “God, Yelena, please make me cum. I need too so bad, please.” 

“Call me sir.” The request almost made you cum instantly but you held back the burning and smirked wickedly. You wrapped your arms around her neck once again, pushing your tits against her, pulling her hair playfully. God, she was amazing.

“Please, sir, make me cum.” You said voice dripping in need. She groaned as she rubbed your clit harshly, the fingers inside you curled, reaching a spot that almost had you screaming. 

“Fuck, you fucking slut, cum all over my fingers.”

And so you did. You groaned out her name as you clenched around her fingers. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you would have fallen back against the counter if it wasn’t for her arms wrapped around you. Your juices drenched her fingers and she swore as she watched you convulse. Your breathing was ragged and you stilled for a moment as her fingers left you. She brought her hand into the light and they were drenched. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them dry. Pink tongue peeking out. You wanted her to use her tongue on you next. 

“You’re the sweetest little thing,” She mused. You couldn’t help but smile shyly.

“What about you? I want to make you feel good too,” You said although it sounded more like a whine. Another desperate need waiting to be satisfied. She kissed your cheek softly and stepped away. She handed you your clothes which had fallen to the floor. 

“Next time. I have to get back to the barracks. They’ll be wondering where I am.” You nodded and then put your clothes back on although it was impossible to hide the fact you had just been fucked. “Give me your underwear.” She spoke again suddenly.

“W-what? Isn’t that a little…”

“Embarrassing?” She leaned in, breath fanning over your lips. You started feeling hot again, never satiated around her. “You just let me finger you on this table. You didn’t even have the closed sign on the door. Anyone could have walked by. You’re dirty, (y/n) and I for one love it. Now give me your underwear.” You sighed and took them off. They were soaking wet and you tried not to look at the blonde woman as she folded them up and placed them in her pant pocket. “Good girl!” She teased and you groaned in frustration.

“You’re impossible,” 

“Well, my dear, I really do have to get going. But I definitely will be back.” She hummed and opened the door to leave. She spared a second glance at you and you shyly waved goodbye. She simply winked and left, returning to reality, the real world, with the rain pattering down.

You decided to remain in the daydream of you two for a little longer. Enjoying the way her musky scent still clung to you. So, silently, you picked up the pieces of the broken mug, not even caring when a sharp piece sliced your finger open. Bright red blood surfacing.


	2. the boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yelena asks you to come to marley with her. how could you refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm going to start adding more chapters!! this one is a little more plot heavy but ofc we have some smut with the queen :) thanks for all the nice comments, they make me so happy!!
> 
> please enjoy!! (sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake)

Yelena was addicting. Everything about her just drew you in deeper and deeper during the months you shared. As if she was a siren that never slept. Only singing her haunting song which caused you to gasp for air. It was hard to define what you were to each other. One moment she would kiss your forehead and drink you up, the next she would leave you without a second glance. It was exhausting. But you couldn’t stop the way your heart raced every time you saw her. Every time you would sneak her into your room as dusk quickly approached. Every time she entered the bookstore, picking a new book, and then making you scream her name before she left. Even the times you would walk alongside each other in public. Talking casually. Hands begging to touch. 

You were always a hopeless romantic, but you feared Yelena was the opposite. She never mentioned love or her past, or senses of affection besides simple teasing which made you flush. The only thing she had mentioned was her admiration for a Marley Warrior- Zeke. You had never met him but had heard about his heroism. If you could even call it that. If going to an island full of innocent people and killing thousands could be heroic. Then sure, you would agree. But this controversial opinion of not fully believing all Eldians were devils was one you held close to your heart. Never mentioned to Yelena. She was a soldier after all.

So you supposed you both had your secrets to keep. 

You laid in the large hotel bed, your clothing littered on the ground in a trail from the door to the bed. Yelena had whisked you away, saying she wanted to treat you to something special. For reasons unbeknownst to you. You had met her hours before where you shared a pleasant meal and drank maybe a little too much wine. Then she had coaxed you to where you lay now. The sweat which dripped from your forehead was now dry, and you were content, warm underneath the blankets, head resting on Yelena’s bare chest. She was so beautiful. Her toned muscles and porcelain skin. The way her leveled chest rose up and down as she breathed slowly. One hand stroked through your hair.

You don’t think you’ve ever been happier.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” you whispered into the sterile air, a small giggle following the words. Yelena simply scoffed.

“Hmm, yet you enjoy it so much.” You nodded at her words, then rested your head on your hands, looking up at her expectantly. 

“What is this about though?” You murmured, voice light and airy. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this is a far upgrade to my childhood bedroom, and the bookstore… and the alleyway beside the army base. But seriously, tonight was amazing.”

“Do I need a reason to treat you to something  _ amazing _ , dear?” She cupped the sides of your face with her hands as she questioned you. Her face slightly blurry from the lack of glasses that you hoped were not crushed from the intensity she stripped you down earlier.

“I suppose not. I was just curious anyway.” You shrugged and she frowned at you. Her brow was furrowed and you could almost see the gears turning in her head. She always thought too much.

“There is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…” You gave her a questioning look and sat up, wrapping a blanket around your bruised and tired body. She sighed slowly and sat up. Her face serious, devoid of any emotion. It sent chills down your spine. This was serious. “I’m leaving Marley.”

Your heart sank. “When?”

“In two days' time.” You felt tears well up at the thought. Leaving? So soon?

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You said, as tears subconsciously fell down your cheeks.

“I didn’t want anything to change.” She sighed again and held your hands in hers, ignoring the tears that soaked them.

“W-what am I supposed to do about this?” you cried, feeling lost. For the past few months, even before the sex, Yelena had been an escape for you. The one thing that promised you a life of more than just working and dying alone. You had never felt love like this before.

“You’ll be fine. Besides it was just sex anyway, you’ll find someone else to keep you company.” She didn’t look you in the eyes as she said this and you hoped it was because she couldn’t lie to your face. You let go of her hands harshly.

“It was not just sex! Not to me at least.” You couldn’t help but raise your voice and she looked shocked. You were never one to get angry, especially with her. “What? You think I won’t miss you when you leave? Do you think you’re replaceable? How dare you have such little value for yourself? And me? Us…” 

“(y/n), I am trying to make this easy for us,”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m telling you to forget about me now so you won’t be hurt later.”

“How could I not be hurt when the person I love is leaving?”

“You love me?” She gaped at you, and you felt your cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

“Of course,” you said sincerely. She leaned over to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to come with me,” she smiled wickedly, and you couldn’t help but grin along. She was just pushing you away because she was scared. Scared you loved her perhaps. But with the utterance of those three words, everything changed. You chose not to think of the consequences and instead tackled her in a hug, kissing her lips softly. This was your chance. Not only to get out of Marley but to be with Yelena.

“Where?” You asked softly.

“Paradis Island.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had never been so sick in your life. The constant churning waves and bobbing of the boat up and down caused nausea to rise and never fall back down. The boat was huge and teeming with Marleyan soldiers all dressed in white. Demanding and following orders, a constant struggle for power. You had instructions from Yelena to lay low. You wore a white uniform similar to hers, which was as flattering as a paper bag. You had a rifle stitched to your side at all times, although you were sure you would never be able to shoot it.

The gun laid beside you in the small cot you shared with Yelena. Most people either feared her or didn’t spare her a second glance. So the infiltration of getting you on the boat and to Paradis was relatively simple. Marley would always need more people to die for them. You sighed lowly as you rubbed your stomach, trying to calm the sickness inside you. This sucked. Yelena was out on the boat doing god knows what, and she had told you to stay in bed. 

A silent veil of sleep fell over you, and you were only awakened once Yelena entered the room, the wooden door closing behind her. She frowned down at you, her face full of worry. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“A bit better now that I’ve slept.” You replied groggily, reaching to put on your glasses and sit up in the bed. She wordlessly handed you some medicine. “Thank you.” You smiled.

“It’s our last night until we get to the island. There’s going to be some nervous drinkers tonight,” She mused as she sat down beside you.

“I could use a drink,” You sighed as you rested your head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around you. You couldn’t lie and say you weren’t nervous to go to Paradis. Who knew what awaited there for you. It was a damned island, full of devils, they say. Perhaps bloodshed would be all you see. Perhaps you would die yourself. Yelena has assured you she would protect you. And that was more than you could ever ask for. Suddenly, she stood and motioned for you to stand.

“Let’s get a drink,” She smiled, and you mirrored the expression.

The two of you came to a room where many soldiers gathered. Speaking loudly and drinking. A few gaped at you as if they had never seen a woman before, but Yelena would stare them down until they backed off. She introduced you to a comrade of hers, Onyankopon. He was charming and funny and you supposed that it was fitting for the two of them to be friends. You drank until your hearts delight and chatted with many of the soldiers. Laughing at their jokes and listening to their stories. It was fun. As the night dwindled down, Yelena guided you back to your room as you clung to her arm, not wanting to let go. 

As soon as you entered the room, your back was pressed against the closed door. Yelena’s large hand pinning yours together above your head. Her lips were insistent and hungry. Hot and tasted of wine. It was addicting. With her free hand, she choked you gently, loving the way you whimpered, putty in her hands. She pulled away, her lips now glossy and wet. She towered above you, her eyes as deep as ever. They searched your face as she found the right words to say.

“You were awfully chatty tonight. I bet a lot of the men will go back to their rooms and get themselves off to the thought of you,” She murmured as her lips trailed down your neck. “Do you know how much that pisses me off? But I bet you love it, the attention I mean, you’re a slut for it.”

“Only when it’s attention from you,” you reasoned.

“Hmm, you know (y/n) I wanted to make you happy tonight, but I’m too upset right now.” She sighed as she moved away from you. Leaving you a panting, needy mess. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, her long stature overwhelming. “Kneel.”

She didn’t need to ask you twice. You kneeled in front of her then looked up at her expectantly, eager to please.

“Are you stupid?” She asked, “get to work.”

You nodded shyly and began to unbutton her pants. The wooden floor was harsh against your knees but you chose to ignore the pain focusing on the woman before you. You removed her pants and underwear and your mouth watered at the sight of her bare. She looked down at you emotionless, but you hoped she was feeling as needy as you were at the moment. Slowly, you licked a strip up her pussy, savoring the taste. She was so perfect. You began slowly, wanting to build up anticipation. But Yelena was quickly becoming impatient. She grabbed the back of your head harshly and pushed you to her, then began moving her hips up and down. Using your tongue to get herself off.

“Such a dumb slut, can’t even get me off properly,” She seethed as she continued riding your tongue chasing her high. You were eagerly lapping her up, the juices collecting in your mouth. You felt your own wetness beginning to seep between your thighs. It was all so erotic. “Such a dirty girl, do you like it when I use you as my own personal fucktoy? When I use you to make me cum?”

You nodded eagerly, a moan escaping you. 

“Fuck,” She groaned suddenly and came with a low moan, “such a good girl making me cum.” She released your head and you licked your lips. You didn’t move, waiting for her to tell you what to do. Hoping she would take pity and make you feel good as well. You didn’t have to guess though, she always did. She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her chest but didn’t move to take it off entirely. Then she swung her legs over, sitting up on the bed.

“Baby girl, stand up and strip,” You shivered, excited at the words. You removed your clothes quickly and stood naked before her as she drank in the sight of you. You couldn’t help but move your arms to cover your stomach, always slightly nervous being so exposed. “Don’t do that. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“I could say the same about you,” You said earnestly.

“Come here. Ride my thigh like the good girl you are. If you want to cum tonight you’ll have to do it yourself,” Her voice was low and demanding, reverberating against the walls of the room. You silently crawled on the bed and straddled her thigh. You were dripping wet as you finally lowered your cunt onto her muscular thigh, the friction causing you to gasp. You were already so turned on from eating her out. You began to grind yourself against her and the way she watched you only made you moan louder.

“There you go. What a good slut for me,” She murmured as she fondled your breasts. She then drew you closer and you buried your head in her neck, kissing the skin softly between moans. “

“Fuck, it feels so good, I wanna cum so bad,” You whined. She hummed at your request and soon ditched the idea that she wouldn’t help you get off. She placed her hands on your hips and harshly moved you. It felt euphoric. “Don’t stop, I’m so close,”

She cut off your whines as she motioned to kiss your lips, her tongue meeting yours, saliva dripping down your chin. She swallowed up all the whines you made as she moved you back and forth against her. Her thigh soaked. Finally, you felt your climax.

“Gonna cum,” You said into her mouth, and she continued her ministrations, letting you ride out your high. You breathed heavily as all movement came to a stop. Yelena placed a short kiss on your lips then moved from the bed to clean the both of you up. 

By the time you finally fell asleep, morning was already on the horizon. And the morning brought the promise of an otherworldly adventure. Something that would be much more sinister than you first expected.


End file.
